The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices having bit line contact plugs and buried channel array transistors, methods of fabricating the semiconductor devices, and to a semiconductor module, an electronic circuit board, and an electronic system including such semiconductor devices.
As semiconductor devices become more highly integrated, the architecture of semiconductor devices and processes of fabricating semiconductor devices are gradually becoming more elaborate and complicated. To meet the demand for highly integrated semiconductor devices, a buried word line structure, a buried channel array transistor, and 6F2 layout architecture have been suggested.